


my side, ur side

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eating Disorders, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Harm, basically tom and tord being huge dicks to eachother at the beggining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tord needs to learn a thing or two about personal space jfc(updates around 4 times a week)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is like!! the first thing ive written in years pls gibe the criticism and um?? suggest things in the comments cause im literally just going with the flow on this one sorry lol
> 
> also!!!! i have the worst vocabulary and grammar and overall everything  
> bottom line: idk what the fuck im doing feel free to correct my messy writing

Tom saw many downsides to Tord finally settling down and returning to live with Matt, Edd, and him. One of these downsides being their sharing of a room.

Tom would happily migrate to his old room, but it now serves as an indoor swimming pool. Which, by the way, can hardly even be used for that purpose.

Tom and Tord made a deal concerning personal space in their shared room: Tord gets the left side and Tom gets the right. After breaking out Tom's old furniture and shuffling things around until Mr. Perfectionist was pleased, they sealed the deal with a duct tape line down the middle.

Things were dandy, or as dandy as they could be, until Tord realized he left one of his fifteen hair brushes on Tom's side.

"Thomas." Tord called. "What." He ran his fingers through his hair and poked at his brush collection.

"I beleive I left one of my brushes over there, can I just-" "No." Tom snapped without even looking up from his phone.

"But why the fuck not?!" Tom turned and pointed to his array of hair hygene products. "Brush _es_ , you have more than enough of those to last you a life time."

"Each one is different, I need all of my brushes!" He whined. Tom snorted in reply. "Oh yeah, I forgot you need a brush for each of your different faces. Go nuts, commie."

Tord rolled his eyes and started to poke around Toms side in search of his missing brush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have 5 chapters written btw!! i get the feeling i should combine them but i like short chapters tbh its more convenient for me

Tord seemed to be struggling to find his precious brush. He was tempted to confront Tom about it, but he figured the grouchy fucker would either shrug it off or make him go back to his side of the room.

Eventually it became apparent that he was never going to find the brush without assistance, so he poked Tom's upper arm in an effort to get his attention.

"What is it you desire now, oh mighty weeb man?" He snapped, still not looking up from his phone.

Tord winced at the sarcasm lacing his words. "I cant find it." Tom let out a harsh laugh, "How in the hell is that my problem?" he turned to Tord smugly.

"Because if you dont help me find it, then I'm gonna have to poke around over here even longer. I might just accidentally find something private..." Tord gave an innocent smile, and put his index finger to his cheek for emphasis.

Tom's grin dissapeared immediately. He groaned and put his phone down. "Where did you last see it."

"Uh..." Tord furrowed his brow and tapped on his knee. "...Yeah I have no idea, um... maybe It's where my vanity used to be."

"Over here then?" Tom gestured towards an empty corner in his room, the former location of Tords vanity as of that morning.

Tord nodded. "Thats my guess."

Tom and Tord poked around the area in search of the brush but turned up with nothing.

Tom balled up his fists, agitated. "You survived like 20 years without this stupid brush, why do you need it now?" His roomate narrowed his eyes in response. "Actually its only been-" "No! I don't care, answer the stupid question!" Tom slammed his fists on his thighs and glared at Tord.

"Well I had another set of brushes at the base, duh." Tord rolled his eyes, not picking up on his mistake. Tom loosened his hands. "Base?"

Tord suddenly made a loud choking noise. "Uhhhh...."

Tom could see sweat beads trailing from the commie's hairline to his neck. "A base, huh? So that's where you were this entire time?" Tom questioned suspiciously. Tord was acting awful nervous for someone with a reasonable explanation for this.

"Yeah... my base.." Tord laughed nervously. "Y'know, tag and what n-not!"

Tom gave another harsh laugh. "Oh! Of course! You were playing tag for the last decade! That makes sense." Tord's arms were in full on 'Raptor Position', or so Tom liked to call it.

"I... um-"

"Why didn't you invite us to play tag, huh Tord?" Tom put his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Fuck.. Eeeeh....." Tord looked in the other direction, he felt like he was gonna be sick.

"Hm. Seriously though Tord, what base are you talking about." Tord's interrogator quickly dropped his mocking smile and glared at him.

Tord narrowed his eyes and pulled at his hoodie a little. "I-It's just a base- Why are you so suspicious about this, it's i-irrelevant. Let's just find the brush."

"No." Tom reached up to grab Tord's hoodie and pull his "friend" down to his height. "Let's just have a little chat about where you've been instead."

Tord felt like he was suffocating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im funny, but im actually not
> 
> warning: tom pulls a weapon out of his hoodie and threatens tord with it, so thats a thing
> 
> hes also violent in general through this chapter lol rip tord

Tom pulled a harpoon out of his hoodie (???) and pointed it in Tord's direction, who immediately put his hands up to show submission.

"Well?" Tom snapped pushing the harpoon closer to his neck.

Tord seemed to gain some of his calm in the seconds that Tom drew his weapon. He sneered at Tom. "Well, exactly what I told you. It's irrelevant. I simply pursued a... special... sort of career when I left."

Tom growled and kicked at Tord's legs, narrowly missing his shin and earning another choking noise from his victim as he reached to comfort his abused appendage. "What kind of fucking career are we talking about?!"

Tord whined. "The kind that has a base..."

Tom kicked again, but Tord shuffled out of his way and glowered at him. "You joined the army again?" Tom shouted.

"Wrong." Weeaboo Jones was on the floor clutching his leg and shaking his head. Tom wasn't playing into his bullshit, he took the harpoon and shoved it into the floor.

Tord's eyes widened and he nervously eyed the harpoon, now lodged into the carpet, inches away from him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and put his hands up again. "Alright, Alright! I'll quit fucking around..." He rolled his eyes and pulled himself to his feet using the harpoon. "...moody."

Tom folded his arms and narrowed his eye sockets encouraging Tord to "fucking try him".

"I started my own army. A large communist group." Tord grinned proudly. "We're gonna- erm... we were gonna take over the world.. but um... I got homesick."

Tom put his arms at rest and looked at him in disbelief. "Homesick." Tord nodded in response. "Yep, homesick. So I returned here to live a quiet(er) life with you guys, my friends!" Tord gave his interrogator a cheesy grin.

Tom stood quiet for a few seconds. "No, I dont buy it." Tom grit his teeth. "You don't get homesick! You used to brag about it all the time back when we all got along, whenever anyone asked you about missing Norway."

Tord scoffed. "How do you even remember that? I might have been lying about missing Norway, have you thought of that?" he smirked and leaned on the weapon, that now lives in the carpet I guess.

Suddenly the door to their room jerked open, with an agitated Edd swinging in after it. "Are you two fighting? You better not be fighting I swear to all the bacon in the fridge I'll personally rip both of you to shreds-" Edd's lecture was interrupted when he noticed the harpoon in the floor. "Uh, what's that you got there Tord."

Tord gestured to the harpoon. "This? Why dont we ask our suspicious friend over here?" he said innocently as he pointed to Tom.

"Tom, can you do me a favor and explain why we now have a new air vent, _Through the floor?_ " Edd hissed, raising an eye brow and balling up his fists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: tom cries
> 
> tords a dirty liar
> 
>  
> 
> thats basically it

Tom dug his nails into his hoodie, knowing Tord would easily wrap Edd around his fingers, no matter what he said to justify himself.

"He- he- ugh... nevermind..." Tom pushed Tord off the weapon and yanked it out of the ground. "I'll get the duct tape." He muttered as he threw the harpoon on top of his bed, pushed Edd aside and made his way out of the house.

Edd's expression went from angry to worried. "Tord, what was all that about?"

Tord snorted. "Just Tom being a whiny little bitch about sharing a room, he never would have survived college dorms!" He laughed nervously and shrugged Edd's question off. "So uh, whats up with you, Edd? Why so angry?"

Edd shook his head. "Come on Tord, he was crying. What was that really about?"

Tord furrowed his brow and bit his lip. "Crying?" Edd nodded. "Yeah, you couldn't tell? I don't think he plans on getting duct tape." Edd looked down and rubbed his arm. Tord could feel guilt building up in his chest.

"...Just tell me what it was about so we can go after him and apologize." Tord looked around and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you've got to understand that what I'm about to tell you about myself doesn't represent my feelings anymore. It's in the past and irrelevant to my actions now." Tord held his fingers crossed behind his back to make himself feel less guilty for lying to Edd.

Tord explained how things started, with Tom and himself arguing over his hair brush and how he accidently mentioned his base. "A base? What base?" Edd looked confused.

"Yeah, here's the part that you're not gonna like." Tord shuffled his feet and Edd narrowed his eyes. Tord started to explain his army and their goals to his friend, who didn't look too ecstatic about it.

The culprit didn't want anyone to know about his army, he knew they'd now be too suspicious for him to go through with his "plans" as easily as before. Of course, he kept this to himself.

Edd couldn't beleive what he was hearing. "Taking over the world? Is that what you call 'pursuing your dreams'?!" He threw his arms up. "I can't beleive I just, ignored Tom like that... he was right all along!" Tord scratched the back of his head and looked away from Edd.

Edd sighed and tried to calm himself down. "You're not still apart of this 'Red Army' thing, right?" Tord shook his head tightening the crossed fingers behind his back. "Then I guess you can still stay here, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Edd looked to the harpoon resting on Tom's stupid checkered bedsheets. "Let's go after him, Tord."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: tom is shitfaced throughout the entirety of this
> 
> its shocking he hasnt passed out yet
> 
> alcoholism comes into play here, as well as eating disorders
> 
> edd screams violent threats
> 
> toms a fuckign mess
> 
> thats it i guess

Tord didn't expect Tom to have gotten any farther than their front yard, but he actually made it onto the sidewalk before he had, presumably, stumbled and broke down. Go Tom. Now he was sipping from his flask with an assortment of body fluids running down his face.

Edd rushed over to help Tom up, but Tord kept his sluggish pace. He didn't honestly give a shit how his roommate was doing and everyone in the neighborhood was well aware how much of a crazy drunk Tom was. He felt no reason to rush.

Edd ended up picking him up and carrying him back inside, which wasn't that difficult of a task seeing as how small Tom was. Tord suspected he had some sort of eating disorder, he never saw him eat anything, or drink anything non-alchoholic. That kind of worried him. He wasn't fond of Tom, but he didn't want the man to hurt himself, or worse, die.

Edd gently placed Tom on the sofa, confiscated his flask, and gave him a cup of ice water. He also grabbed himself a cola and motioned for Tord to sit down with them.

"Ah.. no I'm good." Tord waved his arms at eye-level and turned away from the living room. "I think I'm gonna go get shitfaced as well, Tom here has the right idea." Edd shot daggers at Tord and screamed for him to "get his flat, Norwegian, ass on that fucking couch before he dragged him there by his eye lashes" and Tord immediately sat down in his respective spot.

"Now," Edd started off taking a sip of cola and resting his feet on the coffee table. "Tom I want to apologize. I was seriously ignoring you dude, and you ended up being right about this dickweed in the long run." Tom tiredly looked over to Edd and Tord. "Wait... you- hic- told him..?" He slurred to the incriminated douche muffin sitting oposite to Edd. Tord looked away and nodded.

Tom's mood almost instantly improved. "Aahh shit yeah! Get ex- hic-sposed 'ya commie fucker!" He jumped up and accidently slew his water across the coffee table. "Ahhhahah suck my duck Torf- hic- dick Tord.. fuck." Tord rolled his eyes and Edd snorted and got up to grab some paper towels.

"Wait- wait-.. What are we gogna do wit' him? ditch him, are- hic- are- are we gonda shut him- fuck- shoot him?!" Edd snorted again. "Tom that's murder. He can stay but we're keeping our eyes on him." Tom groaned. "Ahhhhhhh wha- hic- whaaatt..? Lame, man why can't 'e murahder- goddamminit- multer- murder him?" Tord shook his head and replied to Tom in a condescending tone. "Because then you go to jail. For a long ass time, without alcohol and garbage music." He propped his feet up on the coffee table like Edd had done before.

"Garbhage music?! The fuck kinda music are h'you talkign about binch?!" Tom shouted as he tripped over the coffee table and landed squarely back on the sofa. "Uh, I dunno, ska music? Oh, and all that other shit you obsess over. "Oooh- hic- ooooohh it's on, you 'lil shi- hic- shit..." He grabbed at Tord but only ended up tripping over his target's legs and falling, face first, onto the floor.

Tord let out his most obnoxious laugh. He gripped his sides and panted. "Oh my fucking god, aaahahaha!" Edd walked back in the living room with towels in hand, only to see Tom on fhe floor muttering to himself and Tord laughing uncontrollably. He started to clean the water from the coffee table. "Hey Tord, since seeing Tom struggle is so funny to you why don't you help him up and go fix him some lunch?" Tord exhaled and grinned. "You got it, landlord."

Tom allowed himself to be lifted to his feet but refused to go to the kitchen, so Tord also had to pick him up. Tom whined and struggled out of his grasp with alot of force for someone so light. His captor had a difficult time keeping him in his arms.

Rather than try and strap him into a chair to prevent Tom from running away he simply laid him down on his back, knowing he didn't have to energy to get up himself. "You- hic- you are an evil, evi- hic- evil man, Tordy. Ya- you duck- hic- suck.." Tom groaned and slid around on the linoleum.

"What do you want to eat, hostage?" Tord grinned as he watched Tom tire himself out further. "Chop- hic- suey, bitch." Tom spat out. Tord wrinkled his nose. "How about a peanut butter and honey sandwich instead." Tom slammed his fists on the floor. "No! You fuck- hic- fucking heard me I said-" Tord was already grabbing peanut butter, bread, and honey.

"Don't care, Thomas, you're eating this goddamn sandwich. His hostage had a literal fit on the floor and once he was done whining and arguing he saw that Tord had finished his sandwich was was leaning over him with a crooked smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> still more alcoholism, and eating disorder stuff going on here
> 
> but now featuring: self harm
> 
> poor tom

Tord dragged Tom over to the kitchen table and threatened to tell Edd about his eating problems if he didn't eat the sandwich.  
  
"W- hic- what eating prolbems...?" Tom whined nervously, pushing the sandwich  away from him. "I never see you eat, Tom. I hardly see you drink anything besides alcohol. Maybe the occasional piece of candy and, once in a blue moon, some fucking cereal, but I can tell you're not eating well."  
  
Tom shuffled around in his seat and tried to get away from Tord, who was still looming over him and urging him to eat the sandwich. "That's bullshut, I- I eat all the time..." Tom shuttered as Tord grabbed the sandwich and put it to his face. "Than eat, now."  
  
Tom had another fit, giving Tord a few bruises and Tom an empty stomach. "Ughh, c'mon Thomas, just eat the shitty sandwich!" Tord slammed his fists on the table. "No!" Tom screamed. He was almost sober by now, he just refused to lose this argument.  
  
Tord had enough, he shoved the sandwich into Tom's mouth while he screamed and grabbed him by his throat in an effort to get him to swallow it. "EAT, YOU STUPID FUCK!" His stubborn hostage finally ate the sandwich, both him and Tord having lost a little bit of their sanity during that ordeal.  
  
Edd strolled into the kitchen and placed the paper towels on the counter, smug smile on his face. "So, did you guys have a nice lunch?" Tom was pouting and sitting backwards in his chair, in an effort to not have to look at Tord. Tord was eating bacon out of a bowl and rubbing his temples.  
  
Edd's smile started to fade and he grabbed a strip of bacon from Tord's bowl, much to the other's distaste. "So uh, I dunno if you guys knew this but I am not deaf and basically heard everything that was said in here." He looked down to his feet and took a bite out of the bacon strip as Tom turned to him, intrigued.  
  
"So when'd you plan on telling Edd about your eating problem, Tom?" He took another bite as Tom's face paled and Tord nervously shoved a handful of bacon in his mouth, sweat beading up at his hairline.  
  
Tom turned around to scream at Tord. "WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR MONSTROUS TRAP SHUT!!" Tord jumped out of his chair and yelled back. "Maybe if you had eaten when I told you to this wouldn't be happening!" Tord sat back down, crossed his arms, and looked away. "Besides, you could get sick if you don't eat. Maybe this little intervention is exactly what you need."  
  
"Ughhhhhh!! I don't have an eating disorder! Both of you should just shut the fuck up and mind your own business!!!!!" He tried to stomp out of the kitchen but Edd ended up grabbing him by his arm and pulling him back.  
  
"Please Tom, this is hurting you..." Edd looked at him sadly and tried to hug him. "Gggggggh, no!" Tom yanked away and pointed at him. "You're both crazy, I'm eating fine! I'm not hurting myself! If I wasn't eating right, you'd have noticed before now! So shut up and let me have some fucking peace before this hangover gets worse!" He stomped off into his and Tord's room.  
  
Tord and Edd sat in silence for a while before the latter broke the silence. "Ugh that couldn't have gone worse, Tord why didn't you tell me you thought he wasn't eating before?" "I wasn't entirely sure. It just crossed my mind earlier and I was again reminded of it when he was refusing to eat his lunch." Tord went to rinse off his and Tom's empty dishes.  
  
Suddenly the front door swung open and an excitable ginger entered the house. "Guys! You won't believe what I found in the neighbors trash!" Tord rolled his eyes. "We're kinda dealing with something more important right now." Matt, rather than taking that as an insult, got even more excited. "Oooh! Something even more important!"  
  
"Tord, what do we do. He won't talk to us anymore. He's probably gonna shut us off before we even try." Edd murmured, ignoring Matt. Tord shook his head. "Give him space maybe? I dunno, perhaps-" "What's the more important thing? You never told me." Matt interjected.  
  
"Matt, please." Edd raised his hand and ignored him again. "Tord, he might be physically hurting himself too, I get the feeling we really need to help him." "EDD. TORD." Matt interrupted again, this time louder. "What?!" Tord whipped around to face Matt. "Please tell me what's going on." Matt begged, going as far as to pout like a puppy.

Edd sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "We think- no- we're almost certain Tom is starving himself and maybe even hurting himself in other ways." Tord pointed towards his shared room and explained further. "We tried confronting him about it but he refused to listen. He's probably not gonna listen to us for a while." Matt gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh geez, really? I wish I could do something to help."

Edd turned away from Matt, dismissing him and his antics. "Yeah, yeah, it's real sad. Now if you'll excuse us-" "Edd." It was Tord's turn to interupt. "Guys, wait for me to finish! Holy shit!" Edd crossed his arms and gestured to Tord. "Go ahead." Tord eyes lit up as he pointed to Matt. "I have an idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the last chapter!! i just think this is a great place to end and start another story!!
> 
> warnings: tom is in denial (tm)
> 
> also this is such a gay ass chapter
> 
> fucking butterfly kisses yall
> 
> oh and a suggestive joke at the end

"You've gotta act like you're on his side, no matter what, so he doesn't shut you out." Tord whispered to Matt, while Edd nodded to signify his approval. "Guys, he's not gonna shut me out." Matt snorted.  
  
Tord and Edd looked at eachother and back at Matt. "You've gotta take this seriously, dude. Tom's really dodgy about this." He shrugged it off. "Guys, please. Tom would tell me anything if I ask. Plus, I am totally taking this seriously."  
  
The other two groaned and dismissed Matt. He fiddled with his hair and strolled into Tom and Tord's room to confront his friend.  
  
Tom had his face burried in his pillow and was clutching onto his harpoon. Matt looked down to the floor to see Tomee bear lying there. He went to pick him up to give to Tom. "He's covering up the hole in the floor, leave him be." The man muttered not moving his face from the pillow.  
  
"A hole??" Matt questioned, confused. Tom turned to face his intruder. "Matt? Oh... I thought you were Tord or Edd. Yeah, don't ask about the hole." Matt sat down next to Tom and used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away the tears smeared on his face. "Tom, what's going on?"  
  
"Tord and Edd think I'm not eating." He groaned in reply. "What, did they not tell you that." Matt nodded. "Yeah, but I wanted to hear it from you." Tom held Matt's hand to his face and whined. "I am eating though. A little. I even ate that stupid sandwich Tord made."  
  
Tord and Edd were listening in on their conversation, of course, and Edd had to take a moment to restrain Tord and keep him quiet.  
  
"Well of course _I_ believe you!" Matt pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Tom. "Y-you do? Tom wrapped his own arms around Matt and pressed his face against Matt's cheek. "Yeah! I brought you a present, Tom!" He pulled a candy cane out of his hoodie pocket and grinned.  
  
Tom snorted and broke out laughing. "I'm not eating that! Eww!!" Matt pouted. "But I got this present just for you! I thought you'd like it!" Tom hugged him tighter and kept laughing. "Okay, okay I'll eat your stupid candy, but only so I can make it into a weapon and stab Tord with it."  
  
This remark caused more rustling from Tord and Edd's party. Tom unwrapped the candy cane and put it in his mouth. "See, I'm eating." Matt chuckled. "I'm not the one you've got to convince!"  
  
"Shit, Matt. I don't have a present for you though." Matt picked him up and set him in his lap. "Butterfly kisses!!" Tom snorted again and adjusted to his new seating position. "That's a pretty dumb present but okay." He leaned forward and fluttered his eyelashes on Matt's cheek, making him giggle.  
  
Tom pulled away. "Alright, alright, that's enough." Matt kissed his cheek making him squirm and flush. "Stop, that's gay." Tom stuck his tongue out and pushed Matt's face away from him, making his friend laugh.  
  
Tord and Edd were sitting at the door holding on to eachother, because holy shit. "I think I'm getting a cavity, Edd." Tord whispered to him. "True." Edd replied.  
  
Matt stepped out of the room and saw Tord and Edd sitting next to the door hugging and mock crying. "Uh, are you two good." He raised an eyebrow and Edd jumped up. "Matt, Matt, I'm in tears! That was so sweet!" Matt groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this. You guys are really intrusive, you know that."  
  
Edd pointed to Tord. "It was his idea, blame him." Tord crossed his arms and glared at Edd. "Well you, Tord, need to learn a thing or two about personal space." Matt wrinkled his nose. Tord shook his head and pointed to Tom and his room. "Actually, it's privacy. I did not abuse your personal space, just your privacy." Tom walked out of his room and continued to eat his candy cane. "Same difference, asswhipe."  
  
Tord scoffed. "There is such a difference." Edd yanked Tord over to the living room. "Let's watch TV, dude. Give Tom and Matt their well-need, gay ass, privacy." Tom pulled out his candy cane and gave them the middle finger. "That's Matt's job." Tord called from the couch earning a choking sound from Tom and Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp thanks for reading i guess  
> my apologies for that lovely haitus i took without warning, finals are here so i was hella distracted,,,
> 
> ill probably write something else  
> tell me if u want me to write anything in specific


End file.
